


Limitations

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Bride of Re-Animator (1989), Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Dan is trying to be a mature adult, Herbert has kinks, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Dan is realizing that he lets Herbert get away with too many things. He decides it's time to start to introduce the idea of rules and limitations to the things he lets Herbert do.





	

Normally Dan had a difficult time refusing Herbert anything. That was how they ended up working together on finding a less chaotic cure to death, though the smaller man swore up and down he had his formula close to perfected. Dan didn’t buy it, but he knew if he argued it then Herbert would sit him down and lecture him on just how close he was to getting it right this time. When it came to digging up bodies in the cemetery near their shared home to running from the cops, to burying a body together Dan was by his side.

Just he was determined for once to have limitations or at least rules.

That was why after another night of nearly being spotted by the police in the empty cemetery Dan decided maybe he should set up a rule or two for them, for his own sake of sanity. It was a bit hard to really say no when he had Herbert straddling his lap. 

There was a pattern that occurred in recent months; danger happened bringing them close to death or arrest and once they were safely at home or safely hidden away Herbert would be on Dan in seconds.

He kept his hands firmly placed upon the smaller man’s hips holding him still despite the efforts the dark-haired man gave to trying to grind against him. In his head, he reminded himself he needed to set up limitations, he pictured the mess that was their basement and the body parts strewn practically everywhere. 

Herbert bit and tugged at his lower lip, Dan’s hands moved from his hips to his shoulders. He felt the itching instinct to just place his hands against either side of Herbert’s throat and gently squeeze, something he found out a few nights ago, really flustered the smaller man. Not that he needed to do anything extra to get Herbert there, the other man was a moaning writhing mess on his lap. That was until Dan finally found his resolve and removed Herbert from his lap and sat him down on the couch.

A look of startled confusion crossed the other man’s face quickly followed by a look of offended annoyance.

“Clean the basement then we can have sex.”

“What?”

“You heard me. The basement looks like shit Herbert, you’ve got parts down there that you don’t even plan on using. Find containers for them or trash them, I don’t care, just clean it up.”

“Dan you know I need everything down there-“

“Fine then we just won’t have sex anymore.”

Dan had to repress a smirk at the minor eye twitch and the reddened tone to his boyfriend’s face, he could feel an outburst coming, but was pleasantly surprised when there was none. Herbert huffed as he jumped up from the couch, he shoved past Dan, and went off to the basement slamming the door shut behind him.


End file.
